A Reunion of Romance
by Kalli
Summary: It's been 5 years since Tenchi and the girls saw each other. Tenchi decides to hold a reunion party for the anniversary of when they met. He finally chooses a girl. Unusual couple.
1. Default Chapter

Kalli: Hi! I'm rewriting my 2nd story! To those of you who read the first version of this, I hope you enjoy this one! Like my other fic, we have a special guest for each chapter. This chapter's guest is Tenchi!  
  
Tenchi: Hi! *looks around nervously * where's your friend Kira?  
  
Kalli: She went out to go get some pocky. In case your wondering, Kira is my assistant. Tenchi seems kinda scared because Kira sometimes er,.hurts our guests.  
  
Tenchi: Will she be gone for the whole story?  
  
Kalli: Well, if she's out getting pocky, then yeah she'll be out the whole time.  
  
Tenchi *sighs with relief * good.  
  
Kalli: Well, as I said in the summary, it's an unusual couple. It's not yaoi or yuri though. It's just a less written about straight couple. Anyway, let's start the story!  
  
Key: "."-speaking '.'-thoughts *..*-actions CAP LETTERS- yelling a/n- author's note ~~~~ -scene change  
  
A Reunion of Romance By: Kalli  
  
A young 22 year old man sat looking out the window. His name was Tenchi Masaki. He  
  
watched the rain pour outside. 'It's been so quite for the past 5 years since the girls left, I really  
  
miss them'. It was exactly 1 week before the anniversary of the day thet they met each other.  
  
He then got a sudden thought. 'Their all in Japan still! I know where Washu lives and if I know  
  
where she lives, then I'm sure to find the other girls with her help!' They had all decided to stay  
  
in Japan because it was such a nice place. Washu had gone to live and work in Tokyo, because  
  
she thought that with all the interesting people there, it would be a great place to do research.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka, after deciding to move out had become good friends when seperated from  
  
Tenchi. Sasami of course had gone with Ayeka. Mihoshi had gotten a little more graceful, not a  
  
lot but a little bit and she and Kiyone had gone to live somewhere in the country that was far  
  
away from Okayama (a/n- how do u spell that? If u know plz tell me in ur review.) Tenchi walked  
  
into the living room where his dad and grandfather were having tea. "Hey there. An idea just  
  
struck me. I was thinking that maybe we could have a reunion party with all the girls. I could call  
  
Washu and she could contact the rest of them." "I don't see why not. You can have it here and  
  
they could stay in their old rooms just like old times" (A/N- To the people who have read this before, or haven't, it WAS a Beach house, but after thinking about it, I came to the realization of exactly how unbelievable it was. Good idea, just not the best way to write it out, ya know? It seems that way to me anyway. If I had written a prologue or something, it probably wouldn't have been so crazy sounding. Okies, enough blabbering.)  
  
"Really grandpa?"  
  
"Sure, just make sure that you clean it up when the reunion is over"  
  
"Alright"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Washu's apartment in Tokyo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu walked in yawning. "What a day! I'm exhausted. I could use a break from work" *Bring! Bring!* Washu picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi this is Washu speaking"  
  
"Hi Washu!"  
  
"Oh Tenchi! It's you! How have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good. I was thinking of having a reunion party with you and the rest of the girls. I don't know where the others are, so I was thinking that maybe you could."  
  
"Say no more, Of course I'll help you! I'll contact them right away."  
  
"Great! It's 1 week long, 1 week from now at the house. Call me about the transportation and times, okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay, thanks again Washu!"  
  
"No problem, Bye Tenchi!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 3 girls were lying on the couch after a hard day at work. Ryoko looked up at Ayeka. "Hey Ayeka, what do you want to get to eat tonight?"  
  
"How does a sub sound to you?"  
  
"Sounds good, what about you Sasami?"  
  
"Fine with me" the phone started to ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" said Sasami.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi this is Sasami speaking!"  
  
"Hi Sasami, it's me Washu!"  
  
"Washu! It's good to hear from you again!" Ryoko and Ayeka looked up from the couch "Washu's calling?" "I wonder what for".  
  
"Sasami, Tenchi called me and he's having a reunion party for all the girls and that's why I'm calling."  
  
"Oh! When is it?"  
  
"It's 1 week from now, it lasts for exactly 1 week and it's at the house."  
  
"It sounds wonderful! I'll ask Ayeka and Ryoko!" she turned to Ayeka and Ryoko "Hey you two! Tenchi's having a reunion party and he wants all of us to come!" They looked at each other "YEAH!!!!!!!!! We've got next week off!"  
  
"Perfect! That's when it is." Washu smiled "Okay I'll tell Tenchi, Look forward to seeing you there!"  
  
"You too Washu, Oh! And Ryoko and Ayeka say hi"  
  
"Tell them I say Hi too"  
  
"Okay bye"  
  
"Bye" . The 3 girls all started packing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kiyone and Mihoshi's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"YOU NEVER MEAN TO MIHOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kiyone I promise I'll do better! Don't leave me Kiyone!"  
  
"YOU BETTER DO BETTER MIHOSHI!!!!!!!"  
  
"I will Kiyone! I promise!"  
  
"Alright fine Mihoshi, now go and clean up the mess you made"  
  
"Alright Kiyone"  
  
"And don't break anything else!" Kiyone sighed. "I wish that she was just a little more graceful sometimes. It's been a whole month since she last broke something though so I guess she is getting better." The phone rang. "What now?"  
  
"Hello this is Kiyone speaking"  
  
"Hi Kiyone! It's good to talk to you again!"  
  
"Washu? Is that you?"  
  
"Yep, it's me!"  
  
"It's good to hear from an old friend, I have to tell you I need a break from all this stress."  
  
"Well, you certainly are in luck. Tenchi's throwing a reunion party for all of us at the house!"  
  
"Really?! Finally! A break from it all!"  
  
"That's right! It lasts all next week!" "Okay I'll ask my boss for next week off and get back to you!"  
  
"Alright! Bye"  
  
"Bye" Kiyone hang up with a huge smile on her face  
  
"Kiyone I'm almost done cleaning!"  
  
"Mihoshi guess what!"  
  
"What is it Kiyone? Is it about that phone call? Was that a call from a boy, Kiyone? Huh?"  
  
"No Mihoshi you know that I don't have a boyfriend. That was a call from Washu."  
  
"Washu? We haven't heard from her in a long time. What was it about?"  
  
"Tenchi's throwing a reunion party for all the girls next week!"  
  
"Wow that's great! We're going, right?"  
  
"Of course Mihoshi!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tenchi's house~~~~~~~Tenchi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed. 'I hope that Washu was able to contact the rest of the girls.' The phone rang. I ran to answer it.  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"No, this is Ataku Kobayashi from Mr. Masaki's office."said a confused voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was expecting a call from somebody else."  
  
"That's alright. I'll just call his cell phone"  
  
"Thank you" I hung up. I felt so stupid. The phone rang again. This time I picked it up a bit calmer than before.  
  
"Moshi Moshi this is Tenchi speaking."  
  
"Hi Tenchi how ya doin'?"  
  
"Washu!" "Well Tenchi, good news! All the girls can probably come!"  
  
"That's great Washu! But what do you mean by 'probably?' "  
  
"Well, I'm still waiting for an answer from Kiyone and Mihoshi."  
  
"Oh! So that means that Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko can come, right? and u 2 of course?"  
  
"Yep, that's right! Ok Tenchi, well I'll see you next week! Bye!"  
  
"Bye" I hung up. 'It'll be good to see all the girls again' I thought.  
  
END  
  
Kalli: Well there's the first chapter! I don't think it was all that great, but I'll let u pplz decide. Please R&R!!!  
  
Tenchi: How long does it take to get pocky?  
  
Kalli: If your refering to Kira, it could take oh, about 11 hours.  
  
Tenchi: To get pocky?  
  
Kalli: Well yeah. It's not that she's slow or anything, just really hungry.  
  
Tenchi: I don't think even Ryoko could eat that much.....at least, I dun think...  
  
Kalli: Well ,Kira has a bottomless stomach.  
  
Kalli: Again PLEASE R&R!!!! flames and suggestions are welcome.Oh! and here's the preview for the next chapter:  
  
Tenchi goes to pick up all the girls from the airport and when he finally is able to get them away from a crowd of hentai guys, he has to avoid all kinds of ppl (lesbians, shameless flirts, and pushy business workers) but with all the girls it's gonna get even crazier! Ryoko gets a lil mad and, well....that's never good.....plus u'll meet our next guest! Aren't ya glad that ya read dis story? *hears crickets* er, I guess not...oh well, tell me in ur review if u liked it or not! 


	2. Airport Distress

Kalli: Hi! Me again!  
  
Review Thank U's:  
  
CherryBlossom576- Thank u so much! *hugs* I hope u like dis chapter!  
  
Little Washu- Hi! I rewrote da chapter so dat Washu was here, but Ryo-ohki will come in the next chapter. Dun worry! I'm glad dat it's a good story! Thx!  
Kalli: Today our guest is Washu!  
  
Washu: Hi everybody, how ya doin?  
  
*Kira pops in eating pocky*  
  
Kira: KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Washu: 0.o who's she?!  
  
Kalli: -_-;; thats juz Kira....she's my assistant....sorta, she juz comes and goes, but somehow shes my best friend.....*sighs*  
  
Washu: Hmm... sounds like a cross between Mihoshi and Ryoko...I'm not sure which one is worse....  
  
Kalli: *nods*  
  
Washu: But I can change that! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts typing on energy computer*  
  
Kira: Hey! Whats happening?! *Kira turns into a part duck/frog/human thing*  
  
Washu: *nods knowingly* Aren't u cute?!  
  
Kira: *gets angry look* Ribbit, ribbit, rib- ribbit?!Ribbit,ribbit,ribbit???!!(Translation: No! I don't look cu- Hey?! What did u turn me into?!)  
  
Washu: I juz readjusted ur DNA, thats all! Too easy for such a genius! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* riiiiiiiiight....neway, here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
Key:  
  
".."- speaking '..'- thoughts ~~~- scene change #$...#$- P.O.V. change *...*- actions CAP- yelling A Reunion of Romance Ch. 2: Airport Rampage By : Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tenchi's house the day before Tenchi picks up the girls~~~~Normal POV~~~~~  
  
Tenchi sighed. He couldn't wait till the next day. He had already packed, all he had to do was find out if Kiyone and Mihoshi could come. *Ring,Ring* He grabbed the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, this is Tenchi speaking"  
  
"Tenchi? Hi!"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"I'm hurt! You don't remember me? Why, it's only your dear friend Kiyone!"  
  
"Kiyone! Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice! It's been so long."  
  
She laughed. "It's ok! Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner! Anyway, me and Mihoshi can come."  
  
"Great! So how have you been?"  
  
"Oh, I've been al-" "KIYONE!!!!!!!! WHO R U TALKING TO IN THERE?!"  
  
Tenchi winced. "Uh, Tenchi, hold on a sec." he heard the clank of the phone on the table.  
  
"Kiyone, is that a boy?" he heard Mihoshi and Kiyone talking on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yes Mihoshi!"  
  
"Ooooooooh!!!!! Did u get a boyfriend and not tell me?" Tenchi got a faint hint of pink on his cheeks hearing that comment while Kiyone blushed a soft red color.  
  
Kiyone- 'Tenchi? My boyfriend? Yeah right! As if that would ever happen....'  
  
"No Mihoshi, it's Tenchi..."  
  
"Tenchi? Tell him I say Hi okay?!"  
  
"I will" Kiyone picked the phone up again. "Sorry about that Tenchi, Mihoshi says Hi. *sigh* She's been bugging me about getting a boyfriend, and she says I should get out more and enjoy life.Oh brother."  
  
"Well, are u gonna get a boyfriend?"  
  
"Probably not, Mihoshi was dating a guy about a week ago, but I prefer to do my work instead. *sigh* That sounded pretty sad, maybe she's right, I should get out more"  
  
"Well, I know plenty of guys that would jump at a chance to go out with you."  
  
"Are they decent guys?"  
  
"Er,.some of them are"  
  
"No , but thanks anyway Tenchi"  
  
"Well, it didn't hurt to try"  
  
"I'm sure I'll find a guy someday"  
  
"Me too" Tenchi blushed a slight crimson.  
  
"Thanx, well I gotta go, I'll see u tommorow, okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"Bye" Kiyone hung up blushing with a dreamy tint in her eyes. 'A guy? I hope.'  
  
"Kiyone, why r u blushing? Do u like Tenchi or sumthin?" Mihoshi said nudging Kiyone.  
  
"N..n.no, why do u say that Mihoshi?"  
  
"Oh, just because u were blushing and u had that dreamy look in ur eye!" Mihoshi said giggling.  
  
"Whatever Mihoshi" 'I mean, dun be silly, me? And Tenchi? As if..too bad. Woah! Where did that come from? I MUST be losing it! Or maybe it's from living with Mihoshi for to long.yep, that's gotta be it.yeah.' thought Kiyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day at the Airport~~~~~~~~~#$Tenchi's POV#$~~~~~~~  
  
I looked around for the girls. They should be here by now, I knew that they were usually a little late, but this late? I decided to walk over to the section where they would unboard the plane instead of waiting for them where we had decided to meet. As I walked into the unboarding section, I saw a huge crowd of guys yelling and whistling at someone or something. I walked over to get a look at what it was.  
  
"Hey blondie! How bout u and me go out tonight? I'll show u a good time!"  
  
"C'mon babe, let's have some fun!"  
  
"Woohoo! Hey there blue-eyes, let's hop out to the car, huh?"  
  
"Hey there Cutie, I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"  
  
"Well, well, u certainly are feisty, aren't ya,baby?"  
  
"I like ur beautiful gold eyes.and everything else u got, sugar!"  
  
Blondie? Babe? Blue-eyes? Cutie? Feisty ? Gold eyes? Oh no! Mihoshi was blonde,Kiyone had blue eyes, and Ryoko had gold eyes! Washu must be the feisty one, Sasami is definitely Cutie, and Ayeka must be "babe"! I ran over as fast as I could.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!!!!!!!!!" All the guys turned to look at me.  
  
"And who are you?" Ayeka caught my eye and nodded to the other girls. They all ran out of the crowd of hentais and stood beside me.  
  
"He's.our..boyfriend!" said Ryoko.  
  
"All of you are going out with that loser?"  
  
"For one, He's not a loser, and yes we're all going out with him, right girls?" said Ayeka glancing at the other girls. All the girls nodded except for Mihoshi who stood confused until Kiyone finally smacked her head making it nod.  
  
"I don't believe this! What does he have that we don't?"  
  
"Trust me, he's got a whole lot more than what you got. And what u got is NOT what I want. HE'S what I want!" said Ryoko pointing at Tenchi.  
  
"Fine, we'll leave u alone for now, but we'll be back, count on it"  
  
"Bastards" muttered Kiyone under her breath.  
  
"Are u girls alright?" They all nodded. "Good, what happened?"  
  
"Well, basically, when we got off the plane, we were heading over to meet u, when those pervs bombarded us! That's what happened." Said Sasami.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad your okay. Let's go"  
  
They walked around the airport for a while until they heard Ryoko's stomach growl. They all turned to look at her and she went beet red. "Hehe..sorry, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."  
  
I laughed and said " Alright, let's try sumthin to eat. Hmmm.how about Mcdonalds?" She shrugged, "Fine with me. Guys?" The others all nodded.  
  
As they sat down to eat. Tenchi was able to get a close look at the girls. Ryoko had her hair up in a ponytail with a red off shoulder top and a pair of jeans with some black boots. She seemed to have mellowed out a lot from the last time I saw her.  
  
Ayeka had on a white tank top and a purple floral skirt with khaki sandals and her hair was in a high-ponytail with 2 thick strands still hanging down (the hairstyle looks like the style she had in the "No Need for a Checkpoint" episode). 'They both look so different. They still look beautiful after all these years. I should probably expect that though.'  
  
Sasami had grown as tall as Ayeka and Ryoko over the years. She had her hair in 2 ponytails on the side of her head with 2 wispy strands on the sides of her face. Yeah, she was definitely "Cutie" She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strap pink top with a pair of jean shorts and some white runners.  
  
And next was Washu. She had her hair the in the usual style and was wearing a loose green shirt that faded at the bottom and a pair of khaki-colored jeans on with some green and white flowered flip-flops. 'Very beachy..' I thought.  
  
Then I turned my attention to Mihoshi. She was wearing her hair in a tight bun with small curls sticking out. I couldn't tell if the curls were on purpose or not but it looked good on her. She was wearing a dark-blue ¾ sleeved shirt and some black capris with some weave white and blue sport trainers. She looked very how could I put it.sporty and sexy I guess.  
  
Just then she accidently squirted ketchup in her face. Me and the other girls laughed at Mihoshi's antics. 'She's changed too. She's still a lil' klutzy but years ago she would've accidenlty squirted the ketchup in her face, somehow smashed a hamburger on the floor causing someone to slip and accidently pour her soda on their head too.' She wiped it off her face and blushed, then said "Oops! I guess I'm still a lil' klumzy! Hehe." I smiled.  
  
And last, but not least..wow..Kiyone looked.amazing! She had her hair down but held behind her ears by an orange hairband with two strands that were curled under her chin in front of the band. She was wearing a shirt that was it was a loose orange shirt a pair of hip-hugger jean capris with a black belt . Her shoes were a pair of orange, white and gray cross- trainers. She turned to me and smiled. I returned the smile knowing I was blushing a deep red.  
  
All the sudden the girls burst out laughing. I snapped out of my trance and looked around. "What? What's so funny guys?"  
  
"YOU!" was the reply from all the girls. I frowned in confusion. "What's so funny about me?"  
  
"You have a ton of mustard all over ur cheek Tenchi!" said Ryoko. I reached up to my cheek and touched something mushy. I looked at my fingers which were now covered in mustard.  
  
Kiyone laughed and reached over to wipe it off with a napkin. I blushed out of both embarassment and nervousness that Kiyone's hand was on my face. Mihoshi smiled and said "Now you look like you have ketchup on your cheeks!" Ayeka giggled. "Honestly, did you forget to eat properly after so long, Tenchi-sama?" I blushed even redder. If that was possible. "I guess so"  
  
As we walked out of Mcdonalds, I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck and say "Hey there, lookin for some fun?" I turned to see a girl with silver hair to her shoulders in a black mini-skirt and a light-blue belly shirt. "Er..no thanks.Do I even kno you?" She fluttered her eyelashes seductively. "No.but you certainly could get to."  
  
" Back away from him, you slut!" I sighed in relief and thanked Kami-sama that I had Ryoko and the girls with me. The silver haired girl frowned and said " And who are you?"  
  
"None of your damn business girl!" she shouted. I saw a mother gasp and cover her little girl's ears. I blushed and ducked a little. The girl smirked. " So you must be a whore who wants him all to yourself then?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes and growled "You lil' slut bitch.HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I saw everyone close to us scatter or cover there's or someone else's ears. 'Uh-oh.'  
  
Th other girl smirked even more. "Just as I thought.." Apparently Ryoko had decided that that was the last straw. She gathered a fireball in her hand. The silver-haired girl gasped and turned to start running. " I DON'T THINK SO BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!" said a very angry Ryoko as she hurled the ball at the girl. It blasted the girl into a nearby wall. Ryoko smiled triumphantly and dusted herself off. "That'll show you." Hey! What's going on over here?!" I turned around to see who it was that was yelling. NO! Anyone but the cops! Ryoko gasped. "Uh-oh." I grabbed her hand and started running. " RUN!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. All the other girls started running after me. We finally got out to the car. Ryoko shoved me out of the drivers seat.  
  
"Ryoko! What are you doing?"  
  
"Buckle up and hold on. Try not to scream if you can" was her reply.  
  
I knew she meant it. I got up, buckled in, and handed her the keys. She turned the ignition and floored the accelerator. We zoomed off at break- neck speed. IN THE WRONG LANE!!!!!!!!!!!! I looked at the speed-meter. 150 mph.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. We were heading straight at a car. We swerved at the very last second. I sighed in relief. Then I closed my eyes and waited for the ride to stop. When we finally did, I opened my eyes. We were parked at a hotel parking lot. Ryoko looked at me from the drivers seat. "You okay Tenchi?" I nodded, rubbing my head. "I'll live. Where are we?" "I'm not sure, but we are near the house." I looked out the window. Yep, we were there alright. I sighed.  
  
"Ryoko, drive down a little ways until you see the house." She nodded and drove a bit more calmly down. After a few minutes we had arrived. We jumped out of the car and opened the trunk. I grabbed my luggage and started walking towards the house. Then I looked back when I noticed the girls weren't following me. Instead they were looking at me expectantly. I didn't like that look...  
  
"What?" They stared at me as if I had just asked some weird question. Apparently they thought I had.  
  
"Um.Tenchi, aren't u gonna carry OUR bags in too?" asked Sasami.  
  
I took one look at the rest of the luggage and said " No, absolutely not!" If looks could kill, Ayeka could be an assassin that was ripping my bones out of me at that moment. I shuddered at that thought. "Tenchi, I think it would be best if you did." I gulped. I could tell that if I refused, it could get ugly. So instead I just nodded and picked up their luggage, walked a couple of steps and put it down to take a breath. The girls had been waiting at the front door laughing and talking for about 10 minutes when I FINALLY got there.  
  
"What's wrong, Tenchi? You look a little out-of-breath" said Mihoshi. *sweatdrop*  
  
"I'll live Mihoshi. Can you PLEASE carry your luggage to the rooms?" I pleaded with the girls.  
  
"I suppose so" said Kiyone. They grabbed their luggage and walked in. Then they turned to me.  
  
"Uh, Tenchi..where are we gonna sleep?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"The same ones you had before." They nodded and went to put their luggage back into their old rooms while Ryoko threw her 2 huge duffel bags and suitcase on the floor in the living room next to the TV. 'Waita sec. Where's Ryo-ohki? Sasami probably has him somewhere. I guess I'll find out later.' Then I heard it. "MIHOSHI!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DON'T!!!!!" *CRASH* I winced. *sigh* This is gonna be a long vacation...  
  
THE END  
  
Kalli: Well there's the 2nd chapter for ya! (If anyone is actually reading this that is) Hope ya liked it!  
  
Washu: It sucked...  
  
Kalli: -_-;; that's what I thought too, but if anyone thinks this story is somewhat good, plz leave a review!  
  
Kira: *screaming wildly* POOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Washu: *covers ears* Is she always like this?  
  
Kalli: Only when she has pocky.  
  
Washu: How often does she have it?  
  
Kalli: Well, we've had to tie her in a chair juz to keep her away! So, fortunately she doesn't have all that much pocky.. Newayz, here's the preview for the next chapter:  
  
The first night at the house! But wait, out of food? That can only mean one thing..Grocery Shopping with the girls! Poor Grocery store..Ayeka gets pissed because..and Mihoshi's extra-clumsy side comes back..uh-oh! Next chapter: Shopping Disaster! (Hey! That rhymes! I'll juz shut up now though..hehe.)  
  
Kalli: If u have ne ideas or suggestions to make this story better PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And also, flames are welcome too! But ..*takes deep breath*  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Kalli: *gasps for breath* I think u get the point.. All ya gotta do is press da pretty lil' button:  
  
R  
  
I  
  
G  
  
H  
  
T  
  
D  
  
O  
  
W  
  
N  
  
T  
  
H  
  
E  
  
R  
  
E 


	3. Shopping Disaster!

Kalli: Hi! Me again! ^.^ Sorry this chapter came out so late, but school *shudder* started back and the teachers loaded us down with homework. *sigh* Newayz, here's the review thanx for the last chapter:  
  
Little Washu- Like I said in the 2nd chapter (the rewritten one) I put Washu in there, but Ryo-ohki comes in in this chapter. Thanx for ur review!  
  
Katriona Fanel- I'm glad u like it! ^.~ I'll try to put more detail in this chapter,ok? Thanx!  
  
Chazbone- Thank u! (YAY! IT DIDN'T SUCK!!!!!! *does happy dance* lol) I hope u like this chapter and keep reading! ^.^  
  
Drew- Thank u so much! An 8 is good! ^______^ I'll DEFINITELY be posting more chapters (no matter how long it takes) and could u tell me the name of the place where Kira can get that medication? (Kira: HEY! What the hell is that supposed to mean? Kalli: uh.....nothing......really....)  
  
Goddess Pluto- Hehe...Dun worry! I'll finish the story (again, no matter how long it takes) so I hope u keep reading! (P.S.- I like ur name! ^.^)  
  
MetalHorse01- Hmm.....I wonder who this could be? lol, hey gurl! Tell Caroline I said Hi. She has a sister? I never knew that....@.@ newayz, Yes,I kno u luv Irish...and Sesshomaru,Anakin,etc. Hehe... but remember, I have the power! (u kno what I mean ^o^ *does evil laugh*)  
  
Kalli: The guest for this chappie is.......*drumroll* Ayeka!  
  
Ayeka: *does royal wave* Hello!  
  
Kira: Want some pocky?  
  
Ayeka: 0.o uh.....sure?  
  
Kira: Here ya go! *throws boxes of pocky*  
  
Ayeka: *sweatdrop* Um......Thank you....I think.....  
  
Kalli: @.@ Pray for her....  
  
Ayeka: Rest assured that I will.....  
  
Kalli: Newayz, on with the story!!!!!!!!  
Key:  
  
*yawns* same as always.......  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, or any characters in it, the only thing I own is this plot and any extra characters I might add in.  
Shopping Disaster  
  
By: Kalli  
~At Beach House~~~~~#$ Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Tenchi and the girls walked into the main room smiling.  
  
"As you probably already noticed, we did a little remodeling" said Tenchi  
  
"Not too shabby" said Ryoko surveying the inside.  
  
When you walked in the first thing you saw was the couch in the middle of a large beige-tinted room with a medium sized TV and fireplace surrounded by bricks with a large windowed door that led to the small porch outside.  
  
"I agree, it has a very homey feeling to it. It's the same place, just with a different touch to it." replied Ayeka who was looking around the place curiously.  
  
" Ayeka, Sasami, your room got a slight change too, but you probably already noticed that, huh?" said Tenchi pointing down a hallway to their left.  
  
"You mean the closet with all those videos in it? Yeah! " said Sasami enthusiastically.  
  
'I knew she'd like it. Some things never change' thought Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi sighed and went into his room to get.  
  
~~~R+A+S's Room~~~  
  
Sasami squealed happily at the interior of the bedroom. It was a large room, just a little smaller than the main room was.  
  
"Keep it down, will ya? I think my ears are ringing" said Ryoko, who had just walked into the room.  
  
"Hmm....I like it" said Ryoko looking around with interest.  
  
Ayeka nodded and smiled. "So, same beds as before?"  
  
"Sure." replied Sasami throwing her suitcase down on one of 2 beds.  
  
"It's good to be back" said Ayeka sitting down on the bed next to Sasami's. She then flopped backwards on the bed....and fell head-first onto the floor which sent Ryoko and Sasami into peels of laughter.  
  
"Ouch! Um...a little help? Please?" said Ayeka.  
  
"Sure." said Ryoko pulling Ayeka up still laughing. Ayeka glared at the 2 laughing girls. Then grinned slyly. The 2 girls stopped laughing, not sure what that look meant.  
  
Ayeka then picked up a pillow and ..*slam* it went straight into Sasami's face. Ryoko started laughing until Sasami bombarded her with 3 pillows, 1 right after the other. And so began the Pillow War..  
  
~~~~Meanwhile in Washu's Lab~~~~~~~  
  
"Time to get to work on the good ol' lab" said Washu as she walked into the storage room.  
  
"Let's see here..first priority- re-install the girls bathroom. I'll think about what to do after that...maybe a new invention!"  
  
~~~~~~Tenchi P.O.V.~~~~~  
  
All the sudden I got a chill down my spine. 'What's going on? I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen...well, at least I know that the feeling means that the girls haven't changed THAT much...'  
  
~~~~~~Kiyone and Mihoshi~~~~~~  
  
" "Yeah, its still the same,but the silver stars on the ceiling were a nice touch" said Kiyone admiring the small stars painted on the ceiling above her.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!! THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT KIYONE!!!!!!!! JUST LIKE OLD TIMES, HUH?" said (or yelled) Mihoshi VERY enthusiastically. Kiyone groaned and her eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I WANT THIS ONE!!!!!! CAN I HAVE THIS ONE, PLEASE, CAN I PLEASE HAVE THIS ONE KIYONE????" asked Mihoshi grabbing onto Kiyone's arm and pointing to one of the beds.  
  
*sigh* "Sure Mihoshi..would it kill you to keep the volume down a little?" she said exasperatedly. (is that a real word? If it wasn't, it is now. ^.^)  
  
"Why? Am I being loud or something?"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Uh...nothing Mihoshi.."  
  
"Ok then!" Mihoshi said slamming her suitcase down on the bed...a little too hard..  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kiyone as she looked at the bed that had just broken in half.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"WASHU!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kiyone.  
  
Washu came rushing into the room and frowned when she saw the damage. "Don't worry! I can fix this, just don't let Mihoshi touch anything.." Said Washu getting out her energy computer and typing furiously. After a few seconds the bed was fixed.  
  
Washu turned to Mihoshi. "Other bed. Do not slam your suitcase down on it this time. No arguments or complaints. Understand?" Mihoshi nodded sadly and gently put her suitcase on the other bed.  
  
"Thanks Washu. I'll take this one." said Kiyone as she tossed her luggage on the other bed.  
  
"Wow! This bed is so comfy!" said a giggling Mihoshi.  
  
*sweatdrop* "This is gonna be a looooooooong vacation.."  
  
"Oh yeah.."  
  
~~~~~Dinner Time~~~#$Tenchi P.O.V.#$  
  
I checked the clock. 'Almost time for dinner. I wonder what the girls want.'  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I jumped out of my seat and ran into the kitchen where the noise came from. I entered and saw all the girls frantically opening cabinets and looking through every door they could find in the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
They all turned to me frowning.  
  
"We're."  
  
"Out.."  
  
"Of.."  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Ryoko.  
  
*sweatdrop* 'So THAT'S what this is all about..'  
  
I sighed. "Alright, let's go to the grocery store and get some food"  
  
"AND DRINKS!"  
  
"AND CANDY!"  
  
"AND CHIPS!"  
  
"AND SAKI!" everyone turned to look at Ryoko.  
  
"What? I want some Saki!"  
  
*sweatdrop* 'Yep, just like the old times.'  
  
"Let's go and get the stuff." I said as I walked out to the car hoping that I survived this shopping trip. 'It'll be ok, we're just gonna go in, get some groceries, pay, and go back out' Oh, how wrong I was...  
  
~~~~~SuperMarket~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
The 7 enetered the grocery store and immediately seperated, except for Tenchi, who was left with the shopping list while the others looked for whatever they wanted.  
  
"Well, first things first, I guess..alright, I'm looking for meat first" said Tenchi looking up at the 30-aisle store. "And that would be where?"  
  
~~~Mihoshi~~~ (Produce aisle)  
  
" I don't think this is the candy aisle" she said looking around. "A- ha! Ryo-ohki might like these! Wait a minute, where IS Ryo-ohki? I haven't seen her at all today. Oh well, I'm sure someone knows!" she said grabbing up a bunch of carrots.  
  
~~~Ryo-ohki at home~~~#$Ryo-ohki P.O.V.#$  
  
When am I gonna get out of this bag? I've been in here for at least 10 hours! Hello!? IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! IF THERE IS, HELP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~Supermarket~~~ #$Ryoko P.O.V.#$  
  
"Saki.Saki.Saki, come out, come out wherever you are..." I said wondering down the aisles. "Aisle 25..aisle 26..YES! THERE IT IS!" I yelled, ignoring the looks I got from the people near me. I ran over and grabbed 7 cases of Saki.  
  
"Hmm..that should do it!" I said happily going up to the cash register.  
  
"Uh, Miss, are you going to be driving home?" asked the cashier.  
  
"No, someone else is."  
  
"Okay...will that be all for you?" he said giving me a strange look.  
  
I nodded and smiled. He smiled back nervously. 'I can't wait to drink these babies up!' I thought happily.  
  
~~~Ayeka ~~~#$Ayeka P.O.V.#$  
  
Where was it? I had searched ALL the aisles and I still couldn't find them! If I didn't find them soon, I was going to go crazy!  
  
"Can I help you find something ma'am?" I turned around to find a young girl who was obviously an employee.  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Yes, where are the Dorito chips?"  
  
She frowned. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we ran out and we won't be getting a shipment in until tommorow"  
  
My eyebrow twitched. "You.don't.have.DORITOS?!" I screamed.  
  
She backed away, shaking a little. "Um.no, we don't ma'am.I'm sorry!"  
  
"You're..SORRY?! HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP?! THIS STUPID STORE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE DORITOS!!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT DORITOS?!"  
  
"Uh.Miss, we have some other brands if your interested.."  
  
"OTHER BRANDS?! OTHER BRANDS?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OTHER BRANDS! I CAN ONLY EAT DORITOS!"  
  
"Uh, Miss.."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"The young lady over there just bought the last bag" said the salesgirl pointing to a girl that looked just like..Sasami?!  
  
"Sasami?"  
  
The girl turned around. It WAS Sasami. "Oh! Hi Ayeka, I went ahead and bought the Doritos since I know they're your favorite!"  
  
"Thank you Sasami!"  
  
I looked over at the shaking salesgirl. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little picky..here" I said taking out my wallet and handing her some yen.  
  
She looked at me, very surprised "Thank you Miss! And in the future, I'll make sure that we have Doritos when people want them!" she said smiling.  
  
I smiled back. 'You better.'  
  
~~~Kiyone and Washu~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
The 2 girls were browsing through the various Teas and drinks in the store looking for anything they thought they might need.  
  
"Soda?"  
  
"Definitely. Some with caffeine, some without. The ones without are for Mihoshi and Ryoko"  
  
"Good idea. Hmm..definitely Tea. What kinds?"  
  
"All of them"  
  
"All? Can we afford that?"  
  
"Er..okay, scratch that, 10 kinds"  
  
"Isn't 10 still a lot?"  
  
"There's 500 kinds"  
  
"Um.never mind"  
  
*CRASH* Their heads turned towards the place where it came from..and there sat Mihoshi covered in what they assumed was flour.  
  
"Ouch.my head hurts.."  
  
"MIHOSHI!"  
  
"Hi Kiyone! Hi Washu!" she said happily.  
  
"What'd you do this time?"  
  
"Well, there was this sign that said "wet floor" but I didn't see it, and I accidently ran into the shelf with the flour on it!" she said giggling.  
  
She got up and dusted herself off. "C'mon! Let's go look at the stuffed animals!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I wanna see them!" she said dragging the other 2 behind her groaning.  
  
~~~~Tenchi~~~#$Tenchi P.O.V.#$  
  
"Alright..this is the last thing.." I said heading to the produce aisle feeling exhausted.  
  
~~~Mihoshi~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"Aww.How cute!" cried Mihoshi.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"I don't know. Think she'd notice if we left?"  
  
"Probably not.."  
  
"OOH!!!!!!! Bouncy balls! I want one!" said Mihoshi running over to the gigantic display of huge rubber balls.  
  
Washu and Kiyone looked at each other and said in unison. "MIHOSHI! NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I like this one!" said Mihoshi grabbing a small blue one out of the bottom, which caused a chain reaction, which knocked the whole thing over, and sent all the balls flying all over the store.  
  
"NO!"  
  
~~~Tenchi~~~#$Tenchi P.O.V.#$  
  
"Here it is!" I said stepping into the produce section.  
  
"Hmm..let's see..which apples should I pick?" I said looking at the different kinds of apples. Then, all of the sudden, a watermelon, canteloupe, a few peaches, various other fruits and the stand that had been holding the apples came crashing down on me. After that, it all went black..  
  
~~~All Girls~~~#$ Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
All the girls came running to where the crash was.  
  
"There's a guy buried under there!"  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
The girls looked at each other and started digging.  
  
"I found him!" yelled Kiyone. The girls came rushing over.  
  
"It's...Tenchi!" cried Ryoko.  
  
"C'mon, let's take him home. I'll drive" said Ayeka. So they crammed the stuff into the car and drove home.  
  
~~~Back at store~~~  
  
The manager sighed at the mess that they were going to have to clean up. Then he realized..  
  
"Hey! Those people that just left didn't pay for their food!" He yelled.  
  
~~~ House~~~#$Tenchi P.O.V.#$  
  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"He's waking up!" then I saw 6 figures standing over me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
They all looked at each other. "Um.."  
  
Mihoshi was the first to speak up. "I kinda knocked over the bouncy ball stand, which sent them flying all over the store, and the biggest one.."  
  
Kiyone continued "Hit the shelf with soup on it and that knocked the soup out of some cans, along with some soup cans flying into other stuff.."  
  
Then Washu picked up. "Like the 6 and 12-packs of soda, which started spewing all over the place and sending aluminum cans everywhere.."  
  
Ayeka then started up "Which crashed into the squash and pumpkin display.."  
  
That's when Sasami spoke "And knocked over the rest of the vegetables and those sorta..."  
  
And finally, Ryoko came to the last part "Crashed into the fruits, which you happened to be looking at at the time, and then you got bombarded by fruits, and the stand you were in front of fell over on top of you, then you blacked out, and we finally found you buried under all the stuff, then we took you home and here you are"  
  
I blinked "Okay..while I try to process all that, where is the food?"  
  
"We already put it away"  
  
"Oh, good, did you guys have much trouble paying for it since I couldn't give you money cause I was blacked out?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You DID pay for it, right?" They exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Not exactly.."  
THE END  
Kalli: Well, that's it for now!  
  
Ayeka: Doritos?  
  
Kira: Where?  
  
K+A: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ayeka: Since when am I such a fanatic about Doritos?  
  
Kalli: Um...since now..Newayz, here's the preview for the next chapter:  
  
When the gang decides that it's time for something fun...for instance, a day at the beach! That means it's time for a nice, relaxing day at the beach tanning and swimming..NOT! Try a day filled with fighting over which swimsuit you get to wear, melting ice cream, fainting and nosebleeds (Tenchi of course), and of course, everyone's favorite beach past time, getting pinched by crabs! It's gonna be a painful day!  
  
Kira: My favorite beach past time is knocking out all the perverted guys with a baseball bat! ^.^  
  
Ayeka: 0.o  
  
Kalli: Riiiiiiiiiight...what's your fave past time Ayeka?  
  
Ayeka: I'd have to say..getting a wonderful tan to show off my lovely skin!  
  
Kalli: Help me.wait! THERE'S an idea!  
  
Kira: Getting a tan to show off your skin while it's peeling?  
  
Kalli: Er,.no.Here's the idea!  
  
Poll Question:  
  
What's your favorite beach past time?  
  
Leave your answer in a review or e-mail me! (I LUV getting e-mail!!!!)  
  
Thanx! And don't forget to R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PLEASE! I BEG YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
! 


	4. Beach by Day, TV by Night

Kalli: Hiya! I haven't updated this story in soooooooo long! I was grounded, then I got myself re-grounded! So smart of me...anyways, After I rewrote the first 3 chapters, I was suddenly inspired, if that's what u wanna call it, to write the next chapter. So, here it is! But first, as always, the review thanks:  
  
The Rain Child- It is a lil odd, huh? *sweatdrop* Thanks for saying it's good though! ^.^  
  
MetalHorse01- Yep, I had to bring up ur engagements. Well, u broke them, right? To be with *does starry-eyed, dreamy high-pitched voice imitation of MH01* My eternal love hottie! *snorts* j/k.lol, Thanks for that tiny lil sentence about the story being good.  
  
AmbieChan- Ambie! *hugs* hey gurl! How ya been? Thank u so much! Ur right, neone who can live with Mihoshi without killing her or moving out is cool! And very tolerant as well......lol, TY!  
  
Artica- Ayeka+Doritos= destruction or extreme happiness. Ur the only one who voted on the beach pasttimes thing. Thank u! Sry, Ryoko's not the next guest, Saki is a strong japanese alchoholic drink, and I have no idea if ur full of questions.  
  
Lok- Thank u for ur advice! I tried to do better on this chapter, and I rewrote the first 3, so I hope u like this! Thank u very much!  
  
Solomon- FINALLY! A T/K SUPPORTER!!!!!!! Yes, I'm continuing! Aren't ya happy? Lol, newayz, It IS gonna be T/K. I know. It's hard to picture the real Ayeka doing something like that! Hehe, Thank u!  
Kira: The guest for this chapter is Mihoshi!  
  
Kalli: *freezes* You made Mihoshi our next guest?  
  
Kira: *nods* Yep. Why?  
  
Kalli: Well...  
  
Mihoshi: HI!!!!!!!! HOW IS EVERYBODY?!  
  
Kira: Great! ^.^ Now that Kalli is going to go insane!  
  
Kalli: *grumbles* It figures...  
  
Kira: ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Kalli: 0.o Someone sure is happy today.  
  
Mihoshi: It's good to smile and be happy!  
  
Kalli: -_-;;; Why me? Just to spare me some grief, let's get on with the story, shall we?  
  
Kira: Yes, we shall! Bwahahahaha!  
  
Mihoshi: That sounded like Washu!  
  
Kalli: Help..  
Key:  
  
If you really don't know, too bad. I'm sick of typing keys! 0.o But if you must know, look to the first chapter, k?  
Disclaimer: *grumbles* *takes deep breath* Idon'townTenchiMuyooranyofit'scharacters. Happy? Good.  
Beach by Day, TV by Night  
  
By: Kalli  
~~~~~Breakfast Time~~~~~#$Tenchi P.O.V.#$  
  
I walked into the kitchen yawning and sat down at the table. I heard someone cooking in the kitchen. I peeked in to see who it was. The person turned and faced me, then smiled.  
  
"Good morning Tenchi! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Sasami. Whatever your cooking smells good."  
  
"Thanks. How do you like your eggs?"  
  
"Uh..scrambled."  
  
She nodded. "I'll make some for you"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, now get out! I gotta finish cooking!" she said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and walked out.  
  
A few minutes later Kiyone and Ayeka joined me. "Good morning Tenchi-sama"  
  
"Morning Tenchi"  
  
"Morning Kiyone, Ayeka"  
  
Ayeka sniffed the air. "Hmm...smells heavenly"  
  
"Yep. It's good to have Sasami back. One more year and I think I would've died from the regular breakfast."  
  
They looked at me surprised. "What exactly did you have?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"Er...everything instant that we could find in stores"  
  
"No wonder."  
  
"So, what are we going to do today, Tenchi-sama?"  
  
"Er..I haven't really thought about it"  
  
Kiyone snapped her fingers. "The beach!"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
She looked at me with an eyebrow quirked. "Let's go to the beach today!"  
  
I thought about it for a second. 'Lessee..mass destruction, absolute chaos, and me with a nosebleed? I don't think so'  
  
"No way. We.Are.NOT.Going.To.The.Beach!"  
  
"Why not?" they both asked.  
  
"I can see the headlines now. 'Crazed Girls In Bikinis Blow Up Local Beach'!"  
  
Ayeka just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "As if that's gonna happen. C'mon, we'll be good!"  
  
I turned to Kiyone. "Kiyone, I trust that you won't cause any trouble, but" I turned to Ayeka. "You might get into another fight with Ryoko."  
  
"We haven't fought over anything big in 3 years! I promise to be good!"  
  
"Well..we'll see. I'll have to ask the other girls.."I said hesitantly. 'Help me Kami-sama! Why am I AGREEING to this?!'  
  
"Morning Ev-Ev-Everybody!" said Mihoshi with a yawn as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Mihoshi, we were thinking about going to the beach today." Said Ayeka.  
  
"The beach? ALRIGHT! IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!"  
  
I winced and Sasami came out with her eye slightly twitching. "What's going on in here?"  
  
Mihoshi giggled. "We're gonna go to the beach!"  
  
"Actually, we were just THINKING about it." Said Kiyone quickly.  
  
Sasami blinked. "Riiight. Just uh, tell me when you reach your final decision, okay?" she said as she slowly backed into the kitchen.  
  
"Mihoshi, you have to promise me that you'll do your best to not destroy the beach, ok?"  
  
"Sure!" she said happily.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" said Washu as she walked into the room still in her striped blue pj's and slippers.  
  
"You look bright-eyed this morning Washu" I said.  
  
She glared at me. "Very funny Tenchi. You guys woke me up. What is going on here?"  
  
"If you promise to not destroy the beach, that's where we were thinking about going to today"  
  
Washu perked up a little bit. "Really?"  
  
"Yep. Everyone else except Ryoko has agreed to it."  
  
"Okay! Sure, I promise!" she said smiling a lil too evilly.  
  
"That means your inventions can't destroy anything either!"  
  
Washu's smile immediately faded. "Not fair"  
  
"Oh, yes it is!"  
  
"Shut up" said Washu as she walked out of the room grumbling, but not before she flicked me off.  
  
"I guess I'll pretend that didn't happen." I said shaking my head.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? I have to go get dressed" said Ayeka, who I just noticed was in a purple nightgown.  
  
"Okay."I replied as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Should we go get Ryoko up?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Yeah, only question is how. She's a deep sleeper."  
  
"No kidding. Well, let's go see what we can do, shall we?" said Kiyone getting up and heading towards Ryoko's room.  
  
"Alright"  
  
~~~~~Ryoko's Room~~~~~  
  
We were at the front door when we heard her snoring. We slowly opened the door and peeked inside. My eyes nearly popped out at the mess on the other side. There were numerous bottles of saki and instant food containers all over the floor with magazines and clothes adding to the clutter. We could barely make out Ryoko's shape on the bed in the dark room. She was curled up with 3 layers of blankets on top of her. We stepped in and very, very slowly made our way through the mess.  
  
I heard a squishy sound and then a loud "Ewwwwwwww!" from Kiyone's direction.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think I stepped in some instant stuff that spilled"  
  
I grimaced. "Yuck. I'll have to get her to clean up."  
  
We finally reached Ryoko's bed. I lifted back the covers to find Ryoko drooling and snoring lightly. "Doesn't she look cute" I said trying not to laugh. Kiyone snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"How do we wake her up?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Should we shake her?"  
  
"Let's try. You do it though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the last time I tried that, she accidently punched me in the face"  
  
Kiyone winced. "Okay. Um....are you sure you don't want to do it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright then." Kiyone crept over to Ryoko and shook her lightly. Ryoko snorted and rolled over. Kiyone shook her a little harder. Ryoko swatted at the air with a pillow trying to get her to stop. Kiyone shook her as hard as she could. Ryoko's fist flew up towards Kiyone. Kiyone grabbed a pillow and held it in front of her. Ryoko slammed her fist into the pillow and Kiyone stumbled backwards a bit.  
  
"I don't think that's gonna work Tenchi"  
  
"Me neither. What should we do?"  
  
" How about water"  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Yeah, poor a little cold water on her!"  
  
"I see. Think it'll work?"  
  
"We'll see. You gotta do this one though"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry"  
  
"I'm sure you are"  
  
"Go get the water!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" I went back down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured some cold water into it and ran back upstairs into Ryoko's room.  
  
"Okay, now pour it over her head slowly."  
  
I snuck closer and poured a few drops onto Ryoko's face. She snorted and flinched a little. 'So far, so good' I thought.  
  
"Pour it quick Tenchi!"  
  
"Okay!" I gulped and quickly poured the rest of the water on her face. She pulled the covers over her head and grumbled in her sleep. 'Nothing wakes this girl up!'  
  
Kiyone sighed. "HOW do we get her up?"  
  
"Good question. Um..loud music?"  
  
"I doubt it. That's probably what she's been listening to all night."  
  
"True. Can you think of anything else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Me neither"  
  
"Tenchi-sama! Kiyone-san! Where are you?"  
  
We turned towards the door. "We're in here Ayeka!"  
  
She walked in smiling. "How long have you been trying to get her up?" she said obviously trying not to laugh.  
  
"Er.about 10 minutes"  
  
"That long?"  
  
Kiyone shot her an annoyed look. "You see if you can do anything!"  
  
Ayeka smiled a secretive smile. "Very well" she said and walked towards Ryoko's bed. She leaned down and said "Ryoko, there's breakfast and saki in the kitchen."  
  
Ryoko shot out of bed "Where?!"  
  
Kiyone just stared at the scene and threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't believe this!"  
  
Ayeka giggled a bit. "You see, after living with her for a long enough time, you eventually learn the trick to getting her up"  
  
Ryoko looked around and blinked. "Uh...why am I so wet?"  
  
"We, uh, tried to wake you up"  
  
"Excuse me a minute" said Ayeka walking out of the room biting her lip. A few seconds later we heard her laughing in the next room.  
  
"Oh, that's cold, Ayeka, that's cold" said Kiyone.  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast!" said Ryoko enthusiastically and bounded downstairs. Kiyone rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. I followed the 2 girls downstairs and watched while Ryoko and Washu fought over who got to eat the last egg.  
  
"So, Tenchi, are we going to the beach?"  
  
Ryoko turned to me and gave me a questioning look. "The beach?"  
  
"ONLY if you PROMISE to be good!"  
  
She smiled evilly. "Of course!"  
  
I eyed her suspiciously. "Hmm..."  
  
"Really, I promise I will!" said Ryoko holding her hands up in defense.  
  
"Good. After your done with breakfast go ahead and get ready." I said. 'I do NOT have a good feeling about this...' I thought miserably.  
  
~~~~~Later on after breakfast~~~~~  
  
Ayeka and Sasami were the first ones ready. Sasami was wearing a bright pink tankini top with white flowers and a pair of jean shorts with white flip-flops. 'Very...bright.' I thought. Ayeka was wearing a white one piece that tied in the back with some dark blue jean capris over it.  
  
Mihoshi then came out dragging a blushing Kiyone behind her. Mihoshi was wearing a dark blue bikini with khaki shorts and dark blue flip-flops. Kiyone was wearing an orange string bikini with short blue jean shorts and black sandals. I blinked. 'Wow, I've never seen Kiyone wear something so revealing before! She should wear that kind of thing more often!' I blushed slightly at that thought. 'I really need to stop letting women live with me...that even sounds wrong! Arg!'.  
  
Finally after much yelling and threatening, Ryoko and Washu came downstairs, apparently arguing about something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Washu was wearing a dark green tankini top and baggy khaki capris with dark green sandals. 'So beachy.' Ryoko, like I figured, was wearing the most revealing outfit. It was a strapless red and white striped bikini that had ruffles at the top of both the bottom and the top.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Mihoshi happily as she started running towards the car, and then tripped and fell flat on her face.  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
"Mihoshi will be Mihoshi" muttered Washu.  
  
"Imagine living with her for 5 years."  
  
Washu shuddered. "Kiyone, you poor thing."  
  
Kiyone sighed. "She seemed to be doing better too! Oh well...for Mihoshi, being clumsy is like riding a bike, she never forgets how to do it."  
  
Ryoko snorted. "I bet"  
  
Washu turned to her excitedly. "How much?"  
  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Is this a get-rich-fast scheme of yours Washu?"  
  
"Not exactly..it's a new experiment."  
  
Everyone turned to look at her nervously. "Washu.."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Hehehe.you'll see my friends, you will see!"  
  
"I don't like the sound of that" I heard Ayeka whisper to Sasami. 'No kidding.'  
  
"C'mon you slowpokes! Or else I'm gonna drive!" yelled Mihoshi who was already in one of the 2 cars we were taking.  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!!!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM THAT STEERING WHEEL AND IGNITION!"  
  
"Stop using big words Kiyone! I don't even know what that means!" said Mihoshi with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Kiyone face-faulted and shook her head exasperatedly. A few minutes later we were on our way to the beach with me and Ayeka driving.  
  
~~~~~Beach~~~~~#$ Normal P.O.V. #$  
  
Almost every guy turned their head when 6 gorgeous girls got out of the cars. Some whistled, some winked and smiled, and some just stared. In response, Washu flicked them off, Ryoko held up a clenched fist, Mihoshi just stood there not doing anything, Sasami frowned, Ayeka glared at them menacingly, and Kiyone threw a small rock at a guy who was now out cold.  
  
Meanwhile Tenchi was thinking to himself. 'I can already see those headlines..WHAT WAS I THINKING?!'  
  
"See you guys later, we're going to tan" said Ayeka and Ryoko as they walked off chatting happily.  
  
"Uh..Tenchi, where's Washu?" Sasami asked nervously.  
  
Tenchi, Kiyone, and Sasami looked around in an obvious panic. Then they heard Washu's voice in a nearby beach shop. They ran in and looked around frantically trying to find her.  
  
"Hmm..do you have these in green?" they heard Washu's voice again. They turned towards the place where they heard it in the next aisle.  
  
Kiyone looked at the sign overhead and sweatdropped. "Why would Washu be in the toy aisle?"  
  
"I don't wanna know" said Sasami, who looked a lil pale at the moment.  
  
Kiyone peeked into the aisle and face-faulted. "I don't believe this!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Washu's looking at barbie clothes! I HOPE she's using those for an experiment..wait, no I don't, but then again..oh, nevermind! I'm outta here. This is messed up"  
  
"Maybe she's got a thing for barbie clothes?"  
  
"Help me...Washu's looking at barbie clothes and Ayeka and Ryoko haven't fought the entire time! Oh man.."  
  
"C'mon Kiyone, let's go look at some of the shops, okay?"  
  
"Alright. I guess."  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
Tenchi stood there as they walked off and blinked confusedly. "I guess I'll just go and uh..well, what should I do? I'm DEFINITELY not going to go shopping and have to wait for them to try on every single outfit they like...which means every outfit in the whole store. I absolutely refuse to look at barbie clothes. So that means..tanning with Ayeka and Ryoko or whatever Mihoshi's doing. Where is she anyway?"  
  
I walked out of the store and looked around. I finally spotted Mihoshi sitting at a juice bar near one of the shops drinking a reddish colored drink. "I think I'm gonna go with Mihoshi instead of tanning" So I walked over and sat down next to here. "Hey Mihoshi"  
  
"Hey Tenchi!"  
  
"Watcha drinking?"  
  
"Fruit punch. Want some?"  
  
"Sure" Tenchi took a sip of the drink and he raised his eyebrows. "This is pretty good. I think I'll get one too."  
  
The bartender walked up and asked. "You say you want a fruit punch?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I guess."  
  
"Small?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
It'll be ready in just a sec." Said the guy, then turned around and walked off.  
  
Mihoshi smiled discreetly and decided to start the conversation casually. "So, Tenchi, what's your love life been like over the past few years?"  
  
Tenchi looked at her with a surprised face. "Um, it's been pretty boring. A few girls, but other than that, no big relationships" The bartender came back and handed Tenchi his drink.  
  
"I think I have a perfect match for you. She's kind, smart, sensible, and very pretty"  
  
"She sounds pretty nice. What's her name?" said Tenchi, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Kiyone!"she said happily.  
  
Tenchi nearly spat his drink out and slammed it down on the table. A few customers scooted away or left because of this. "What?! You think KIYONE is my perfect match?"  
  
"Yeah. Why not?"  
  
"Because-..because-...well, uh..we're just friends!"  
  
"So? Why not? I mean, you should try it! Have you ever even THOUGHT about a romantic relationship with her? I thought about it for a little while, and I'm absolutely positive that you 2 would be a good couple!"  
  
Tenchi looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, your right. Why not? I guess I just never thought of her as being a romantic match. But, now that you mention it, why not? She IS smart, and probably has broken the least laws out of all the girls. No offense Mihoshi"  
  
"None taken. I don't even understand what you just said!"  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped. "Okay then. So, you think we'd make a good couple, huh?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Is there a way you could get her to go on a date with me?"  
  
Mihoshi smiled. So far the plan was going perfectly. "I think there is. I'm almost positive she'll agree too!"  
  
"O-okay." Said Tenchi, blushing slightly.  
  
"So, anyway, I was thinking that you 2 could go to-" *BOOM* . A loud exploding noise interrupted their conversation.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU OVERPRICE ME ON THAT STUPID ICE-CREAM CONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they heard Ryoko yelling.  
  
Tenchi groaned as he started running towards where Ryoko's yell had come from. "Anything but Ryoko on a path of destruction! That is the LAST thing I need right now!"  
  
When he and Mihoshi reached the place, Ryoko had already made 3 crater- sized holes along the beach, 2 of which had eliminated an ice-cream shop and a few various beach shops surrounding it. 'Oh no..' thought Tenchi nervously.  
  
"Where's Ryoko?" yelled Mihoshi, who came running up behind him.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Is that her?" asked Mihoshi pointing to a small speck in the sky.  
  
Tenchi squinted his eyes and looked closer. "I think so. I'm not sure."  
  
"YOU FILTHY LYING LITTLE ASSWHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU OVERCHARGED ME!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT ICE-CREAM CONE ISN'T WORTH THAT MUCH MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the 2 heard the speck yell.  
  
"Now I'm sure.." Said Tenchi miserably.  
  
"How much WAS that ice-cream cone?" said Mihoshi.  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped. "I think we have more important things to worry about at the moment."  
  
She giggled happily. "Yep! I guess your right!"  
  
Tenchi took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth. "RYOKO!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!"  
  
The speck came flying down towards Tenchi and landed smoothly on the ground in front of him. "Hi Tenchi! Sorry about the damage, but that guy overcharged me!" she said pointing to a skinny guy who was shaking under the overturned ice-cream cart.  
  
"Lady, I didn't overcharge you! That's the usual price!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" said Ryoko shaking her fist. The guy gulped and ducked down.  
  
Ryoko turned back to Tenchi. "Anyway..."  
  
Tenchi grabbed Ryoko's hand and Mihoshi's wrist and started dragging them to the car."Tenchi, what are you doing?" whined Ryoko.  
  
"We're going home right now."  
  
"But,but,but!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
As they walked to the car, they ran into a smiling and laughing Kiyone and Sasami carrying 3 huge beach bags with exotic designs on them that were stuffed with bathing suits, body boards, sandals, and a bunch of other stuff that they couldn't see closer to the bottom of the bag.  
  
They waved, but stopped with surprised looks on their faces and looked at each other, shrugged, and ran over to where the others were standing. "What's going on?"  
  
"In case you didn't already hear, Ryoko decided to try and see how much of the beach she could destroy." Said Tenchi shooting Ryoko a glare. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I see." said Sasami hanging her head sweatdropping.  
  
"Ryoko, my dear daughter, what did you do this time?"  
  
Everyone turned to the new voice. It was Washu. Ryoko groaned. "Washu, don't call me daughter in public! Or anywhere at anytime for that matter!"  
  
"I'll call you that if I want to!"  
  
"Is that right?!"  
  
"Yep! And if you disagree, I'm sure we can talk about it over a nice cup of TEA in my LABORATORY!" said Washu with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "Nevermind!"  
  
Washu glared. "Ahem."  
  
Ryoko face-faulted. "Not here!" she hissed.  
  
Washu just nodded. Ryoko sighed. "Nevermind ...mom"  
  
Washu smiled. "There ya go! Now, was that so hard?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good! Now, let's go everyone!" said Washu running towards the car.  
  
"Why the sudden hurry?"  
  
"Um...I'm...really hungry! Yeah...that's it!"  
  
"Bullshit Washu."  
  
"Ryoko! You should really watch your language!" siad Ayeka as she came up behind Ryoko.  
  
"HEY YOU! THE PINK-HAIRED LADY!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" said an angry looking man running towards them.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko's eyes widened and they started running towards the car, dragging Kiyone and the rest behind them.  
  
"I'M DRIVING!" yelled Ryoko as she slammed her door shut and shoved the keys into the ignition. They took off, once again, at breakneck speed.  
  
When they finally got home, Tenchi had fainted, Sasami and Kiyone had swirly eyes, Mihoshi was wailing, and Washu was gripping the seat for dear life. Ryoko turned back to them smiling. "Wasn't that fun?". When all she got was glares, she just laughed nervously and got out of the car.  
  
After dragging Tenchi inside and waking him up, he asked "Who was that guy?"  
  
"The store manager.."answered Ayeka.  
  
"The one that we got our food from and forgot to pay for?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, where is Ryo-ohki? We got some carrots for her!" said Mihoshi.  
  
Sasami gasped. "Oh no!" and ran into the bedroom and came back out a few minutes later with a swirly-eyed Ryo-ohki.  
  
Washu blinked. "What happened to her?"  
  
"I accidently left her in my bag for a lil too long.."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Meow.." Said (if that's whatcha wanna call it) a very tired looking Ryo- ohki.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Said Sasami yawning.  
  
Ayeka nodded. "I agree. I'm so tired, I could just collapse"  
  
"Me too! Are you going to bed too, Kiyone?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"No, I'm staying up later than the rest of you wimps!" she replied teasingly.  
  
"Very funny! I'm just turning in early so that I can get a head start on tommorows experiments!"  
  
"What experiments Washu?" asked Tenchi nervously.  
  
She smiled too sweetly. "Wouldn't YOU like to know!" and with that, she walked into her lab.  
  
Ryoko, Tenchi, and Kiyone were left. They looked at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"So...Tenchi, are you staying up? I already figured Ryoko would be."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*silence*  
  
Ryoko finally spoke. "How about a movie?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
So, they popped in "The Fast and The Furious" (a/n- SEE THIS MOVIE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!) and flopped onto the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn, 2 sodas, and a beer for Ryoko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~A few hours and 2 movies later~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko yawned. "See you guys later. We can continue the Movie Marathon thing tommorow, tonight, I gotta get some sleep"  
  
"Alright. Night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Ryoko floated upstairs and collapsed on her bed. A few minutes later, you could hear a soft snoring noise downstairs.  
  
"She's a heavy sleeper, huh Tenchi?"  
  
"Yep. So, waddya wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno. Got any chick flicks?"  
  
Tenchi looked at Kiyone as if she were crazy. "Chick flicks? Me?"  
  
She nodded. "You always seemed like a more sensitive type of guy"  
  
"I'm not sensitive enough to have a chick flick. However, my dad.."  
  
"Your dad has chick flicks? He doesn't seem like a chick flick guy at all!"  
  
"He likes the outfits the girls wear. He says it inspires him."  
  
Kiyone rolled her eyes. "I bet it does..."  
  
"We could go see one of the movies in a theatre sometime."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Did Mihoshi say anything to you?"  
  
Tenchi looked up in surprise. "How did you-?"  
  
"She said I should ask YOU out too."  
  
"I see."  
  
*silence*  
  
"Well, do you want to?"  
  
"Want to what?"  
  
"Go to the movies with me?"  
  
Kiyone looked thoughtful for a minute. "Alright. Your on. I'll even let you pick the movie."  
  
"Alright. To be honest, I hadn't really thought of us going out on a date or anything romantic until Mihoshi mentioned it. But after she did, I thought 'Why not?' I mean, maybe she's right, we should give this a try."  
  
Kiyone smiled. "Your right. Lets. I'm gonna head up to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
"Good night"  
THE END  
Kalli: I need more inspiration for this story! If anyone has an idea that would help it improve or add comedy or romance or anything good to the story, PLEASE TELL ME!  
  
Kira: I love it when Kalli goes ballistic! It's so much fun to annoy her! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mihoshi: Ooh..what does this do?  
  
Kira: NO MIHOSHI! DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON!!!! IT RELEASES MY- *gets pelted by boxes of pocky* lifetime supply of pocky..  
  
Mihoshi: Oops..sorry! Hehe! ^.^  
  
Kalli: Who's laughing now?!  
  
Kira: -_-;; shut up Kalli.  
  
Kalli: I feel sudden success in life. Anyway, on the next chapter:  
  
T+K's date! (If you haven't figured out the pairing yet, it's Tenchi and Kiyone. If I write another Tenchi fic, it'll probably be T+R though.) Newayz, when they go, their not alone! Unknowingly, they're being followed by..who? Find out on the next chapter of "Reunion of Romance"! (I could use a new title too...^.^;;)  
  
Don't forget to R+R! Syanora! 


End file.
